


Dreaming

by teleen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh was dreaming again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Tosh was dreaming again.

She did it often, as she lay huddled on the floor of her cell.  Dreaming was all she had left.  It was the one piece of her they couldn’t steal the way they’d stolen her life.

She dreamed of freedom.

She dreamed of revenge.

She dreamed of a warm bed.

She dreamed of a savior, someone to take her away.

She dreamed every dream of every prisoner ever.

Then Jack came.

Not a savior, not really, but even so – Torchwood would give her a chance for other dreams, wouldn’t it?

She took the dream he offered.


End file.
